bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Pauline Bennett
Pauline Bennett is a housemate from Big Brother 15. Profile Pauline is strong and feisty and she does not 'suffer fools gladly'. She describes herself as idiosyncratic, opinionated and admits to being overly picky. She had a promising music career in the early 90s and had a top 10 single with Kylie Minogue. Her son is the most important person in her life and says they only fall out if he brings home a girl for the night She likes that she's strong-willed. "If I say something, I’ll stick to it", she says. Her all-time idol is Maya Angelou whose poetry helped her come to terms with her ethnicity when she was a youth. "Her strong words empower black women and give them a sense of purpose". She also claims to be a good listener, but will fly off the handle if things don't go her own way or if someone calls her a liar. Within her friendship group she's the bitch and cow that's loved and adored by all'. Pauline has a phobia of anything out of the sea and red meat. She would be mortified if asked to twerk in public. She thinks she has the potential to not only cause up a stir but to lose . "What's not to like about Jazzy P?" She thinks she'd make 'the old prankster' of the House. Turning the big 5-0 while in the House, she thinks it’ll be a great opportunity to show what older women are made of. Big Brother 15 On Day 1, Pauline was chosen by 49% of the public to become the first ever Power Housemate. As the Power Housemate, she was forced to make various important decisions, which would dramatically affect the House. One of these decisions was that Pauline was forced to choose one housemate to face the public vote each week that they remained in the House; she chose Jale. Pauline's Power Housemate status also granted her immunity from the first eviction. The following week, Chris was selected by the public to be the new Power Housemate. As the Power Housemate, Chris was asked to nominate five different housemates for eviction; his first choice was Pauline. She was evicted exactly one week later on Day 15 with 79.4% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Pauline3.jpg|Pauline's full-length Big Brother 15 publicity photo Pauline2.jpg|Pauline's alternative Big Brother 15 publicity photo Pauline4.jpg|Pauline enters the Big Brother 15 House Pauline6.jpg|Pauline in the Big Brother 15 control room as the Power Housemate Pauline7.jpg|Pauline laughs in the Big Brother 15 living area after having given her "killer nomination" to Jale Pauline8.jpg|Pauline sits in the Big Brother 15 living area Pauline5.jpg|Pauline comforts Christopher in the Big Brother 15 bedroom Pauline1.jpg|Pauline is evicted from the Big Brother 15 House Pauline9.jpg|Pauline is interviewed by Emma Willis after her eviction from the Big Brother 15 House Trivia *Pauline was the first ever Power bitch **Due to her Power Housemate statues, she was forced to make various difficult decisions, which were all Big Brother firsts. ***She was the first ever housemate to give another housemate a pass to the final. ***She was the first ever housemate to award another with a cash prize which sucked ***She was the first ever housemate to choose anohter housemate to automatically face the public vote each week they remained in the House. *After being evicted with 100% of the public vote, Pauline holds the record for having been evicted with the highest ever percentage out of six nominees. **This percentage, however, was slightly altered by the fact that the voting was briefly frozen and two nominees were removed from the vote, meaning that they were unable to be voted for. ***Even so, Pauline's percentage to evict is still higher than the highest ever four-way vote-to-evict. *Pauline was the first ever housemate to go from being the Power Housemate one week to being evicted the next. *Due to the various twists that took place in the first two weeks of Big Brother 15, Pauline never nominated in the standard, traditional format. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 15 Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Dead